


Don't Give Him Up

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Sam should date other guys, have a normal life. He just really didn't anticipate it hurting this much. Sam is detemrined to get his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is another fic being migrated over from Tumblr.  
> Warnings for: jealousy, Sam briefly dating/kissing another dude, weecest (Sam is seventeen or so).  
> Hope you enjoy.

         Dean paces the motel room before giving in to temptation and pulling back the curtain to check again. Still no Sam.

            Sam is seventeen. He’s six foot two, he knows fifty ways to kill a man with his bare hands, and he knows better than to go out unarmed. He’s not  _in danger_. And Dean knows he’s being irrational, that he’s acting like a worried parent waiting for their fourteen year old girl to get dropped off after her first date. But Dean can’t help the anxiety.

            It’s Sam’s first date since…since  _that_. Since Dean told him he should go find a date that wasn’t his  _big brother_. Since Dean had made himself miserable but had done the right thing, the best thing for Sam, who deserves one less fucked up thing in his life.

            Sam had been angry, but Dean expected that. Then, suddenly, two months after Dean called what they had off, Sam had come home from school telling Dean he had a date that night, with some science nerd named Brandon. Brandon had picked Sam up at the motel around six and Sam had barely looked over his shoulder to say goodbye as he left for his date.

            Dean checks the curtain again, and sees headlights pulling into the parking lot. He’s aware he looks like a gossiping housewife but he can’t help himself as he watches Sam and Brandon get out of the car. They talk for a minute and Brandon follows Sam over to the door.

             _Slick_ , Dean thinks, snorting to himself. He’s aware he should allow Sam his privacy but can’t turn away, not even as Brandon leans in for a kiss by the door. Dean grits his teeth and watches and can’t help but think that that kid is  _really_ familiar for a first date.

            Just when Dean thinks he’s going to have to go outside and physically drag Sam away from his date, Sam breaks the kiss and says goodnight. Dean scrambles away from the window and manages to pose relatively convincingly on the bed, TV remote in hand, before Sam gets inside.

            “How was?” Dean asks when Sam closes the door behind him.

            Sam rolls his eyes. “We could see you looking through the curtains, Dean.”

            “Had to make sure that kid didn’t fuck you right there, for everyone to watch,” Dean says.

            “You’re just jealous,” Sam returns.

            “Just want you to date better guys, Sammy,” Dean says as evenly as he can, but apparently it’s not enough for Sam, who stalks across the room until he’s towering over Dean.

            “I  _was_  dating a better guy,” he says. “And if you don’t like me kissing other guys than you shouldn’t have given me up.”

            “I just did it—“ Dean says, but he’s cut off by Sam’s lips pressed against his.

            Sam pulls back after a moment. “If you were going to say any combination of any self-sacrificing bullshit I will punch you,” he threatens. Dean stays quiet and Sam plops down onto the bed. “Dean, that was the worst date in the history of ever. He’s boring. I can’t tell him anything. I only let him kiss me because I knew you’d be watching. I don’t want other guys. You still want me. Can we just—be what we were?”

            Dean looks over at Sam and opens his mouth to speak, but Sam holds up a hand. “I don’t want anyone else and no, I don’t deserve better than you because there is no one better. I love you, you’re the only one who actually knows me, I trust you. Anything else?”

            Dean thinks for a minutes, tries to come up with any arguments that aren’t blatant lies—like telling Sam he doesn’t love him or something else equally false—but comes up with nothing. “Think you got it all,” he admits.

            Sam slides up the bed so he’s sitting next to Dean. “Good,” he says, and puts his hand on Dean’s face, turning his head so he can kiss him.

            Dean tugs on Sam they’re lying with Dean on his back, Sam straddling him. He runs a hand up the back of Sam’s t-shirt, making Sam shiver.

            Sam pulls away and rests their foreheads together. “Don’t do that to me again,” he warns.

            “Won’t, Sammy,” Dean promises, and seals his promise with another kiss.


End file.
